The Inheritance
by Preddlebunny
Summary: Gannondorf is finally dead and now the gods must find another to hold the triforce of power. Who new it would be some random thief? T for language, sexual content mild later on. Read and Review


The city of Hyrule castle was quiet maybe too quiet for a nomal citizen. Its walls and alleys black and neglected of any light. Only mere torches were the only source of vision where the last of its inhabitants retreated back to the safety of their own homes , closing and locking their unwelcoming doors as the metal clanking of the guards boots, patrolling every castle town road, doing as they were taught and instructed to do. They exchanged casual conversations with each other with ever pass letting their minds mold into the easiness of their night job completely un aware of two shadows that lurked in the dark.

"Ow don't push you idot" Kihara flicked the black haired teenager behind her on the nose as she cautiously peered around the corner at two guards who were conversing about drinks, women and whatever else perverted men talk about these days.

"Sorry" Kale mumbled rubbing his nose "how far is it now?".

The snow haired girl swung her face around red eyes glaring "how many times are you going to ask me that, ugh I don't even know why Jenk even wanted me to bring you along" she pinched her forehead in frustration .

"Because you can't pick lock worth a shit , that's why" he rebuked sternly "now which way".

Kihara tilted her head up at the stars and appeared to be counting something moving her lips silently up and down then pointed to a danky dark alleyway that branched off to the right "this way" both of them , like poe's in the shadow slithered along keeping to the darkness while Kale glanced behind every now and then to keep a head count on the guards and watching for the glower of torches.

The moon wasn't out this night made this a special occasion for the two black dressed beings melted into the blackness of the night using their highly developed nocturnal vision and Kihara's Sheikah ears to guide them swiftly and safely.

"Wait" Kihara stuck out a hand and stopped Kale in his tracks "someones coming" the moment she grabbed the raven haired boy and slung both of their bodies onto the cold, unforgiving ground, two guards with torchlight padded by, metal boots clanking loudly and their words muffled by hollow helmets.

Kihara's silvery hair tumbled over her shoulder and spread out across the dew ridden ground as her heart raced, praying to blend in with the muck around her. She felt Kale's nervous breath too and she wanted to punch him for making such noises and not breathing the way thieves are trained to breathe when in hiding.

Slowly but surely the glow of orange receded down the paved pathway and the constant chattering of the pair guards along with it. Their elongated shadows getting thinner until they were gone.

"You dumbass" Kihara hissed kicking him slightly in the shoulder as they both stood up brushing the grime from their black attire "has your training left faltered you in some way?"

He seemed to shrink back mentally but replaced his defeated look with one of dominance and pointed to a far off tall building that stuck out from the others "is that it?"

She turned and nodded at the shadowed building "yep that's eastern Castle Town Bank alright" then after dusting off her garments she started forward again ever so cautiously with Kale trailing, an obvious look of frustration in his eyes. He had always hated her being the lead in these 'trips' mostly because of his big headed ego about her being a girl.

After trekking through poverty infested streets and bearing through the homey smell of rotten garbage and sewage rats they had reached their destination or were a street across from it anyway. The building was the biggest of all in eastern castle town standing twice the size of all the shops, markets and homes surrounding it and most importantly full of all the Rupees once can muster. Her red gaze dropped to the numerous guards surrounding it, so far no one in the clan had tried to hit an important place such as the bank and Kihara was more than happy to be the first.

"Well what now?" she felt Kale's breath on the back of her neck and she shoved him away irritably "what you don't know what to do from here pansy?" she taunted receiving a daunting glare from the other teen.

"This was your idea , don't you have a plan? I swear if we get caught I'll-"

-Hey I've been doing this for three years and I have never once got caught, now quit whining and follow me!" without waiting for him they retreated down a smaller walkway to their left, keeping to the shadow and careful to avoid any light what so ever. It was the way the Shadow clan was trained.

She led like a cat on paws around the corner and down another alley until they stopped in front of a large cap covered hole of some kind. With a grunt and heave she tossed the metal lid up and inside revealed a dark tunnel with a ladder leading down into the abyss. Steam hissed out of the crevice and wordlessly she flipped around and slid down the ladder by gripping both poles until her feet crunched beneath her and she landed on a concrete walkway where water churned and rushed through a gully and into several different channels.

Up ahead she could see the silhouette of Kale smirking in disgust then he himself sliding down to join her but not before closing the lid.

Kihara rolled her eyes impatiently and crossed her arms while observing her surroundings. She had used these old passageways before to rob many other places and as a temporary safe house when guards were hot on her tail. An eerie wind howled through a tunnel opening miles down and ruffled the black fabric of her clothes and whipped her silvery hair across her face.

"This way" she pointed due north and Kale followed mutely behind, struggling to keep his trust that she wont lead them into some monster infested pit this time. He tiptoed along the slim concrete pathway and glanced nervously at the wild rapids beneath that threatened to crush any being who fell in.

"Don't worry twinkle toes" Kihara had noticed his expression and gave him a settling sideways glance over her shoulder "you wont fall in" surrendering a faint chuckle she hopped across one of the gulley's, Kale did the same careful not to stumble on impact. They kept going until the pair stopped in front of yet another ladder leading up. Squinting she saw it was locked and turned to Kale "this one's yours bud".

Scowling at her the master pick lock scuttled up the ladder in a fast pace and fumbled through his pocket pulling out a long slender tool with a niche on the end. The glimmer of it could be seen from below as Kihara watched him flick it inside the bolted lock and twist it while he kept his ears and eyes very close. It clicked once and he grumbled something unintelligible until it snapped open a last time. She jumped when he chunked it down at her feet making a loud pang on impact as he pushed open the lid slightly and gestured for her to join him.

Cursing to herself she obeyed and crawled up into a large room. It was highly decorated with paintings of the city, people and of course the Princess Zelda along with scarlet draperies that hung lazily across the ceiling and walls. The floor was the usual stone in all other buildings and there was a long desk with two locked doors next to it.

Grinning deviously she gestured Kale to it taking precaution to the guards just outside the large doors. Their lanterns and torches splashed passing beams of amber light through the windows and crevices that the pair avoided with all cost. Again Kale flicked out his silver tool and began working on the golden keyhole vigorously careful not to make any sudden noises while Kihara kept a watchful eye.

Her ears caught the faint click and the lock expert twisted the specially crafted knob that glinted silver in the light and stepped into a much smaller room. It contained numerous desk and five different vaults securely encased in its stone circular doorway and yet three other locks prevented them from the riches on each of them. Kale with the appendage still in his hand started forward when Kihara interrupted him by yanking his black shirt bringing the determined young man to a halt.

"Wait" she hissed walking to each one of them gaining a confused glare from the older teen. Tapping her lips she walked up to each vault and put her ear to it then started knocking her knuckles gently listening to the constant twang inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kale questioned irritably and impatiently giving her scornful glances as she moved from the first one to the second "this is no time for games!"

Swiveling her red eyes toward his she spat "will you shut up" and turned back mumbling to herself "ehh red rupees" moving to the next one "blue" then to the last and gave it one tap with a duller vibration responding "ahh hah here" she pointed smiling expectantly at Kale "pick it" Kihara ordered stepping back to let the lock master do his job.

Her Sheikah ears picked up voices and like a cat she ducked and shuffled toward the door "hurry!" she hissed at Kale who was fumbling with the pick inside the hole stringing unknown and known curses to himself.

Kihara pressed her ears tighter to the wooden door and the sounds passed easily. The voices were mainly coming from outside the building but they sounded so close it caused her heart to flutter in her throat. That was strange since she's done this hundreds of times but never quite got over the nervousness even though she was the best at her job.

"There" Kale grumbled and and twisted the heavy knob and gasped a twinkling reflection in his eye.

She rushed over to join him and had the same expression. Inside was at least a thousand silver rupees freshly cut and shone like the moon themselves. "Holy godesses" Kale picked one up and it was heavier than the usual cheap green rupee. These were exceptionally rare and no commoner or especially thief has never seen one much less touched one. Both of their greedy eyes met than shared a triumphant grin until they were both brought out of their trance and replaced their humble expressions with seriousness "okay let's get as much as we can" Kihara handed Kale a large drawstring sack and she herself opened one up and started plucking delicious rupees and dropping them by the fives into the sack also careful not to make too much noise.

"Jenk is gonna love this" Kale whispered still grinning devilously to himself green eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Kihara grimaced and shoved another handful in the sack "'Jenk' will only see half of this".

The other stopped and swiveled his head toward her "what?" he questioned a bit to loud and it vibrated off the stone walls.

"just think Kale when we get this whole load back to Jenk he'll barely cut us in for five percent each but if we hide half of it and say we didn't have time to get the rest he'll still have to give us a percent and we'll still have a whole 500 silver rupees".

Kale shook his black shaggy hair "you know what happens to employees who double cross that man, he'll have us hunted down and killed. You remember what happened when Oma hid money from him?"

Smirking she started shoving the silver jewels in the sack again "he wont find out we've been loyal to him for almost an entire three years and I'm his most trusted 'employee' anyway so he wont be expecting this" her voice was low and serious she was dead tired of working her ass off for someone who only cut her in for so little and now she had the chance to make a difference.

"Then what will happen if he finds out, he's a smart man Kihara"

"Why do you worry so much, he may seem smart because he's got a dozen assassins on his side but I know the city and people inside and out".

"Yea , assassins Kihara, Shadow assassins are relentless as long as their paid and wont give up until they hunt us down"

"Pshh it wont even happen Kale and if by some extremely small chance it does we'll have half a thousand silver rupees to get us to a different city"

The 19 year old sighed in frustration as they emptied the last of the jewels into their sacks and drew the strings tight. It weighed them down a good bit but they were still able to walk.

"I still don't think its a good idea Kihara and I'm not just thinking about myself"

She was about to rebuke when the wooden door they came through slammed open roughly threatening to send the door flying off its hinges. The pair gasped as five guards squeezed through with crossbows aimed at their heads and lantern light flooded the darkness causing her eyes to squint in adjustment.

Kihara and Kale backed up keeping a safe distance between them and the silver coated men. "Oh shit" the other managed to squeak clenching tightly to the drawstring bag that held her 'liberated' treasure.

"Well well well if it isn't my old Sheikah friend" someone popped through the middle of the guards and removed his gleaming helmet revealing an attractive youthful face with a scar that ran across his bottom jaw line. Shaggy brown hair that dropped past his pointed Hylian ears and thin naturally smirking lips rested just above a neatly trimmed goate "Its good to see you again although I'd wished the circumstances were different" he was being sarcastic and that made her fist tremble with anger.

"Gerrik!" Kihara hissed, red eyes glaring two daggers into the commanders icy blue ones.

"I guess you've been reduced to robbing banks now" he sighed still keeping the emotion buried deep in his eyes regaining his composure one hand clutching the heavy helmet at his side.

"I'd prefer to think of it as an upgrade for me" Kihara back up shifting the positions around still feeling the crossbows follow her every move. Kale was stepping with her grasping the sack close to his side showing no sign of releasing for these imbeciles. The torchlights made eerie shadows dance on their skin but her scarlet eyes glowed vibrantly as they flickered to a nearby window.

"Don't even think about it Kihara, guards have surrounded the building there's no way out you're caught" the commander had noticed her glance and she could tell there was a hint of concern in her old friends voice for what she might try.

Kihara took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to find something that has been buried in her blood for centuries. She had found it and it felt like boiling water through her veins but the Sheikan kept her composure and chuckled gaining confused glanced from the other soldiers including Gerrik "I'm a Shadow" her voice was taunting and low "I never get caught".

Like releasing stem from a tank the Din's fire shot forth knocking one or two of them out the door and the others against the wall with a loud thunk of metal, smoke rising off their unconscious bodies as they laid slumped.

Kihara breathed heavily staring at her fingers. She hadn't done that in years, thank Din. It left her a little dumbfounded but that felt so damn good.

**Yes my second LOZ story its a little boring now but will get better I promise just review or give me constructive criticizing or something :D**


End file.
